Cole Burris
Cole Anthony Burris is one of the main two tritagonists of the film Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid alongside his best friend Tran Wu. He is 23 years old (the same age as Tran Wu), is Tran Wu's best friend, is a coward and is played by Eugene Byrd. Family Cole was born in Atlanta, Georgia to Edward Hussein "Eddie" Burris and Jamie Lynne Whitfield and was raised in San Francisco, California. He is the older sibling of two boys and has a younger brother named Andy. His grandmother Brit Emerson-Whitfield is a zookeeper of Los Angeles Zoo. When Cole was 5 years old, he and his family moved to Malibu, California where his best friend Tran Wu also moved to. By the time Cole was 8 years old, his father Eddie Burris died in an airplane accident The Burris family owns a dog named Priscilla. Before he got Priscilla, he owned a cat named Lanie who passed away of old age. Trivia *Cole is a scaredy-cat and is scared of mainly snakes, heights and fire drills unlike Tran who is brave, fearless and not afraid of anything. *His favorite movies are The Mighty Duck movies, The Lion King and Love and Basketball and his favorite TV shows are Disney shows and programs on Discovery Channel. *His favorite Jungle Book character is Baloo and he played Baloo in the 5th grade school play The Jungle Book alongside Tran who played his favorite Jungle Book character Mowgli the lead protagonist of The Jungle Book. *Cole's parents are Jamie Lynne Whitfield and Edward Hussein "Eddie" Burris. *Cole has a younger brother named Andy (who is five years younger than him). *When Cole was 8 years old, his father died in an airplane accident so he, his younger brother, his mother, maternal grandparents, paternal grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and best friend Tran attended his dad's funeral where he cried in sobs and Tran made a speech about Cole's dad's memories a day after his dad cut the burrs out of his hair. *One time, Cole was grounded for a month with no computer for a month for breaking the rules. *He hates fire drills which are boring, noisy, disrespectful, can hurt his ears and can freak him out. One time when Cole was in pre-school, elementary, middle and high school, the fire drills freaked him out so Tran calmed him down and explained to him that it was just a drill. *When Cole was 15, his paternal grandparents died of drug overdose so he, his younger brother, his mother, maternal grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and best friend Tran attended their funeral where Cole cried in sobs and Tran made a speech about Cole's dad's memories. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Cole was born in Atlanta, Georgia and was raised in San Francisco, California to his parents. He is the oldest sibling of two boys and has a younger brother named Andy (who is five years younger than he is). Since he was in pre-school, Cole and his best friend Tran have been best friends. When Cole was almost 8 years old, he proudly applauded when Tran won his new Chinese necklace from his aunt Marissa which Tran still wears for keeps. One week later, Tran and Cole went camping under the stars inside the tent where Cole was accidentally scared by Tran's pet python Lea. When he was 8 years old, his father died so he, his family and best friend Tran attended his funeral where Cole cried in sobs and Tran made a speech about Cole's dad's memories a day after having the burs cut out of his hair when the burr crown stuck in his hair after he played the prince in the third grade school play The Swan Princess and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial. By his 9th birthday, his mom presented him with a tan baseball hat which he still wears. On the morning of picture day, Cole was shocked when Tran accidentally got the egg stuck in his hair and tried to get it out but the school bullies lead by Jack Byron taunted, pranked on, laughed at, teased and bullied him about his hair covered in egg yolk by sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly so when Tran decided to talk to the principal John Livingston immediately, Cole agreed and told him to hurry back. When Cole was in fifth grade and almost 10 years old, a new student Ben Douglas joined the class after Ben and his family moved from Atlanta to Malibu in which Cole didn't know. He had also played Baloo the bear in the fifth grade school play The Jungle Book alongside Tran who played the lead protagonist and young man-cub Mowgli. When Cole was 15, both of his paternal grandparents died of drug overdose so he, his family and best friend Tran attended their funeral where Cole cried in sobs and Tran made a speech about Cole's paternal grandparents' memories. He was grounded for a month for not following the rules. Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Cole appears accompaning Sam Rogers, Dr. Jack Byron, Gail Stern, Dr. Ben Douglas and Gordon Mitchell on a research mission in Borneo. He seems to be the most paranoid of the group, and swears excessively out of panic, even flipping out at large extents. After their boat is wrecked, Bill finds leeches attatched to Cole's back and neck. He manages to remove them with a lighter. After Dr. Ben Douglas is killed by an anaconda, Cole becomes extremely paranoid and immediantly agrees with Gail to leave instead of continuing to pursue the Blood Orchids. After Gordon is killed, Cole is seperated from the rest of the group, who are attempting to cut off Jack Byron and steal the raft. He is found by Tran Wu. Cole and Tran survives, and finds Gail, Sam and Bill just as the snake appears. After Sam beheads it, Cole is delighted and cusses off the dead snake, before he is attacked and taken away by another Anaconda. Bill manages to rescue him before the anaconda can strangle him. Cole survives and later leaves Borneo along with other survivors Gail Stern, Bill Johnson, and Sam Rogers. Category:Characters Category:Anaconda characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive characters Category:Survivors Category:Main characters Category:Male characters